Stay With Me
by klainchel95
Summary: Blaine Anderson. 19 years old. Convicted of Murder. Sentence: 25 to life. What would you do if a stranger were to take away the only person you've ever loved? Would you let them just walk away or take mattters into your own hands? Would it even matter?


Kiss It All Better/Sing To Me

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, ignoring the man across the cell that was looking at him. He couldn't bear the stares any longer, the pity they held, the curiosity of why he did. He just couldn't look back into those faces anymore. So Blaine, laid down on the uncomfortable bed and closed his eyes, hoping sleep might finally bring him some peace, though he knew it was impossible. She haunted everything around him, she was there in the room, behind his eyelids and in his dreams.

"Jail's not so bad son," The man said, breaking the silence. Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at the man. He seemed to be around 50 years old. "I would know, only just got thrown back in. Don't worry about it, you'll be out soon. How long of a sentence?"

"25 to life," Blaine muttered, sitting up but not looking at the man. He didn't want to see the shock look on his face or the fear.

"If you look so heartbroken about it, why did you do whatever it is you did that got you thrown in here?"

Blaine finally looked over at the man, His face showed no emotion of fear of surprise, only curiosity, but a different form he hadn't seen on anyone else. Otherwise the man was stoic. The man thought Blaine was sad because he was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars, but that wasn't the reason.

"I did what I did because I _was_ heartbroken… I still am. I'd do it all again if I had to, I couldn't let him live while she died…" Tears threatened to fall from Blaine's face but he made no attempt to stop them. "He tore my world apart, and though a bullet in his heart wouldn't bring her back, I would still do it all over again…" Blaine sighed.

"Not that it matters. She still wouldn't be here…"

Blaine was inside paying for gas when he heard it. First the arguing then something worse. It was like a bomb going off with a sharp explosion, then nothing. The air froze and his heart stopped beating.

Blaine dropped everything he was holding, ignoring the cash that spilled from his wallet when it crashed to the ground, and bolted through the front door of the gas station. When he saw the blood running beneath his car, he refused to believe it. But when he rounded the car and saw Rachel lying there, there was no denying it.

"Rachel! Oh my god, no, Rachel, no, no, no," Blaine whimpered, falling to his knees and feeling the sickly liquid soak through his jeans. "Blaine?" She croaked. Her voice was cracked and thick as she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"I'm here baby,"

"Blaine… it-it hurts," Rachel said softly. Blaine didn't want to look but he had to. His eyes drifted from Rachel's face and down to where her hand was clutching her stomach. Blood was gushing through her fingers and he had to resist the sob that threatened to be choked out.

"Its fine Rach, it's fine, the ambulance will be here soon," Blaine said, trying to give them both some hope though the deranged hole in the side of his lover swallowed all of it. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not ready Blaine," Rachel's voice was scared and her breathing was erratic.

"Stop that, don't think like that. You're going to be fine!" His own voice was filled with desperation, and then he hung his head and shook it. "I shouldn't have left you outside by yourself. I should've brought you in with me."

"Shh…" Rachel whispered softly. "It's not your fault,"- She gasped in pain suddenly, and clutched at her side, a terrifying expression on her face- "You didn't know."

"Everything will be alright," He said, cradling her body closer to him, trying to ignore the blood that flowed from her and onto him. When Blaine looked down she saw Rachel's eyes flutter than drift before opening wide once more. "I'm not ready Blaine!" She cried softly, scrambling for his hand. When she found it, she wove her fingers into his and squeezed tightly. "I'm not, I can't-I can't do it,"

Blaine squeezed back, "I won't let you go Rachel, I promise."

They stayed like that for a few moments and Blaine looked off desperately into the darkness of the night waiting. Waiting to hear the sirens and see the savior lights of blue and red, but none came. His head snapped back to Rachel when he felt her hand growing cold and weakening in his grip.

"Come on Rachel, stay with me," He pleaded. "They'll be here soon, they have to be,"

"They aren't coming Blaine,"

"Don't give up. Rachel I mean it! Don't, stay with me please!"

"Blaine?" Her brown eyes shifted toward him and it broke his heart that he could see the light fading from them slowly. "Will you sing to me? Everything is always so much better when you sing."

"Rachel…" He hung his head, closing his eyes; he couldn't bear to see the hurt inside of her own. Blaine felt her soft fingers touch his cheek gently before brushing over his eyelids coaxing them open. When he looked back at her, Rachel mumbled a small, "Please?"

Blaine nodded and opened his mouth to begin but he couldn't do it. Every song that came to mind didn't fit and he wasn't sure he'd be able to get through it anyways. Rachel smiled sadly at him before she began herself.

"_Look at me, and listen close_

_ So I can tell you, before I go"_

Blaine let Rachel's soothing voice carry into his ears, and he was so amazed every time she opened her mouth to sing, especially to him. He knew the song well, though they had never sung it together, but Blaine knew she was waiting for him and he wasn't going to disappoint.

_"Just a year, it's not much time_

_ For me to show you I am proud that you are mine"_

Rachel smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand again, taking in a sharp breath from her pain, yet still managing to continue.

_"I wish I had known, the future in my heart, was just about to start,"_

"_Say tomorrow and I can follow you there"_ Blaine held her hand tightly, feeling it slipping from his grasp once more.

_ "Just close your eyes and sing for me," _Rachel's eyes fluttered shut but Blaine wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop singing for her.

_"I will hear you, always near you,"_

"_And I'll give you the words,"_ Rachel whispered, "_Just sing for me,"_

The last line sung drifted off into the air and her hand finally slid from his. "No…" Blaine whimpered, cradling her body in a hug he knew would never be returned. "_Out of time… all out of fight… you were the only thing in my life that I got right,"_ He breathed against her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo that was still evident from the shower she had taken that morning.

A few feet away from where Blaine was hunched over, he noticed the gun lying on the ground. The same gun that had been dropped by the coward who ran, the same gun that had killed the bleeding love of his life that now lay dead in his arms. Suddenly, Blaine felt himself grow angrier than he had ever felt before.

And he went for the gun.

Blaine turned away from the man, lying back down, facing away from everything except the wall that the cot was pressed up against. He closed his eyes and was suddenly haunted by the images of Rachel. Rachel on stage, Rachel laughing, and Rachel dying… He tried to force the bad imaged away but they were imbedded in his brain just like the blood still stained his skin though it was no longer there.

He holds only a memory of her, because that's all it is now. A memory.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to picture Rachel smiling, and only Rachel smiling, especially the special smiled she always seemed to have when she was around him.

"Stay with me," He whispers quietly to the image, the memory of her. "Until I fall asleep. Stay with me…"


End file.
